


Running Through subways

by toomuchtoosoon1



Series: Kang & Ong [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Because them running like idiots through the subway is everything, M/M, date, hidden kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtoosoon1/pseuds/toomuchtoosoon1
Summary: There were soo many eyes on them. He honestly doesn’t know what to do with his hands for fear of starting some rumors that would lead to their chances of being in the final group crushed in the dust, tossed into the past and never to be heard of again.Somehow by the time they were done even more fans had gathered and Seongwoo clasps his bags tightly in one hand as he slides his phone into his back pocket, following Daniel’s lead; bowing quickly and throwing small appreciative smiles at their fans before running away as quickly as they could; momentarily feeling Daniel’s hand on his shoulder as they sprint past crowds of people.Adrenaline courses through their blood, and they only stop running when they see  a random train that leads to god knows where and was seconds away from closing; nearly cutting Seongwoo in half before Daniel reaches for his shirt, grabs a hand full of it and tugs him inside.





	Running Through subways

**Author's Note:**

> Umm yeah..a continuation from "Born out of competition" with another fic to follow this one....so this is a series now..lol  
> Another spur of the moment thing I needed to get out of my system.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The afternoon is humid and warm, Daniel’s hand taunt around his wrist is just as hot and heavy underneath the city at the subway level.

 

“Daniel are you sure the advertisements are at this stop?” His forces himself to be a bit louder because of the sounds of people and trains that threaten to drown his voice out.

 

 

It’s almost late; at about 4 in the afternoon with five hours to spare before practice and they found themselves decidedly out on a spur of the moment trip to go see their advertisements as per mnet’s assignment.  After not being able to see each other for two days they’d somehow found some downtime to be able to meet at a café for some food and drinks; taking some needed time to catch up since they weren’t even in the same dorm for their concept evaluation.

 

 

They both wore matching shoes in the opposite colors and their face masks were like yin and yang without even trying. Both of them had burst out into laughter at sight of their “couple look” when they met at a park a few buildings behind their dorm.

 

 

It was genuinely something unique to their relationship that neither of them could explain and they were fine with that.

 

 

But the subway is much more crowded than the half empty park from earlier and Seongwoo finds himself quickly thumbing through his phone trying to find directions to Daniel’s advertisement.

 

 

Daniel eyes stop darting around and he looks over at Seongwoo with a breathless smile; ipad clutched in his other hand; kind of regretting the thought of wearing a flannel when it’s nearly 95 degrees in the subway terminals.

 

 

“I mean the fans told us it was this way so it should be….there!” His words were slightly muffled by his face mask, hand falling away from Seongwoo’s wrist as he darts over to a wide wall right in front of the tracks close to the exit of the subway station.

 

“Hyung hurry up!”

 

 

Seongwoo sighs, his walking being forced to turn into quick strides so that he could catch up with Daniel before the group of fans that somehow managed to find them caught up.

 

 

All this advertisement hunting in fact isn’t even the real reason they were out today…this was supposed to be a date, but of course the PD had managed to throw a wrench in their plans with a surprise mission.

 

He finds himself almost panting, feeding off of the excited energy Daniel spills; legs wobbling anxiously as he motions for Seongwoo to take a picture with his phone.

 

 

Just as Seongwoo manages to unlock his phone, about 10 fans come from the other side of the terminal wearing school uniforms and hoodies with camera’s in their hands.

 

 

He curses; managing to bend his knee’s and center his phone for the photo, his frown turning into a smile when he can see the outline of Daniel’s lips curled upwards cutely underneath his mask as he poses in front of his picture.

 

 

“Did you get it?” He asks, still posing just in case, starting to get antsy when 10 fans turn into 15 fans.

_How in the hell do they manage to find us so quickly?_

Seongwoo looks up from his camera with a nod, quickly running forwards and tugging Daniel away from the wall with a hand on the edge of his shirt.

 

 

Their eyes meet and Daniel raises a questioning eyebrow, looking down at him confused. In any normal time he would’ve pulled down Seongwoo’s mask to see his full face, maybe even press his lips to the corner of his mouth sweetly.

 

 

But there were soo many eyes on them. He honestly doesn’t know what to do with his hands for fear of starting some rumors that would lead to their chances of being in the final group crushed in the dust, tossed into the past and never to be heard of again.

 

 

But Seongwoo smiles, motioning for him to stand where he had been to take Daniel’s photo.

 

 

“Take one of me to.” He instructs him; shoulders a taunt nervous line even as he holds his hand up near the nostrils on Daniel’s picture with a wide smile that makes Daniel chuckle while holding his ipad up to take the photo.

 

 

Somehow by the time they were done even more fans had gathered and Seongwoo clasps his bags tightly in one hand as he slides his phone into his back pocket, following Daniel’s lead; bowing quickly and throwing small appreciative smiles at their fans before running away as quickly as they could; momentarily feeling Daniel’s hand on his shoulder as they sprint past crowds of people.

 

 

Adrenaline courses through their blood, and they only stop running when they see  a random train that leads to god knows where and was seconds away from closing, nearly cutting Seongwoo in half before Daniel reaches for his shirt, grabs a hand full of it and tugs him inside.

 

 

Seongwoo yelps, tripping into Daniel’s arms with his bags flailing wildly, Daniel’s arms coming up to steady him by his elbows as he looks out the windows and sees their fans too far away to even get a picture of them.

 

 

He breathes out a huge sigh of relief, his legs straightening up, and Daniel’s voice rumbling above him in a low clear of the throat as he steps away before looking around.

 

There are a few people who stare at them, mostly elderly people who raise an eyebrow before looking away disinterested and office workers who busy doing whatever with their phones.

 

 

Seongwoo taps Daniel’s shoulder to get his attention, eyes fluttering when Daniel returns the gaze; soft and relieved.

 

 

“Let’s go sit down…looks like we’re taking a trip to the beach..” He says, pointing up to the very next stop _Haeundae Beach._

Daniel’s eyes widen as he rubs a hand over his face before nodding and following Seongwoo over to some open seats near a few office workers and students who pay them no attention.

Even though it’s crowded and about two hours before the post work rush kicks in on the subway, they still surprisingly find seats close to the door. As they plop down without a thought Daniel’s head falls into the crook of Seongwoo’s neck tiredly, pulling his mask from over his mouth so that it only hangs on one ear; long legs stretched out before curling them back in so that no one would trip over them.

 

His breath tickles the side of Seongwoo’s face, the skin through his ripped jeans rubbing against Seongwoo’s thigh as the train moves.

 

 

“You wanted a date Seongwoo-Hyung…but I think we just eloped.” Daniel chuckles, voice a low whisper that no one besides Seongwoo can hear, every muscle in his body slowly slinking down into the chair like the tension had just been chased away.

 

 

Seongwoo feels the ghost of lips and teeth along his neck just a memory from a few a days ago and Daniel can feel the way his spine quivers against his side; arm bare besides the short sleeved black shirt he’d worn out, rubbing against Daniel’s own flannel sleeves. Of course through the cold like quick fleeting tremors of his body, he manages to make Daniel feel giddy, feeding off of his energy like intertwined nerves.

 

 

Seongwoo doesn’t bother looking over at him; he’s so hot light sweat gathers above his lip that’s hidden under his mask. Instead he scoffs, head falling atop of Daniel’s when the AC kicks in; bag loose in his hand as they go through the tunnel.

 

“I don’t mind that..just don’t give me a kids toy ring from one of those machines and I might just let you marry me Kang Daniel.”

 

His whispered words make Daniel smile like an idiot, mind suddenly racing with ideas of places where they could be alone without the eyes of the public on them.

 

 

Seongwoo closes his eyes just to give himself a few moments of sleep but one of Daniel’s hands curl into his left knee, nails digging into his kneecap with conviction and Seongwoo barely managed to keep himself from jolting upwards in surprise, huffing when he looks over to the side and Daniel is smiling into his neck.

 

Of course Daniel’s fingers have to fall away from his thigh, but he lets his nose graze Seongwoo’s pulse point out of view from curious eyes, content when an affectionate tap against his thigh sends warm signals up and down his body.

 

 

He imagines all the things he wants to do to Seongwoo and admittedly he’s impatient though he’ll put it aside for now and enjoy their beach date. But of course he sneaks in a few kisses here and there after getting off the Ferris wheel nestled between the beach and the inner city; chewing on cotton candy and putting a sugary taste in Seongwoo’s mouth.

 

 

And Seongwoo returns the favor; mouth spicy and red when he kisses Daniel behind the jjampong restaurant at the pier before they take one look at the time and sprint back towards the subway station.

 

 

They probably look just as crazy as earlier, smiles easing their lips upwards as they run hand in hand through the city under florescent lights; skin burning, hearts racing before they sneak one last kiss in the restroom; Daniel’s fingers grabby and tight over Seongwoo’s hips and Seongwoo’s hands cupping Daniel’s face as they lean into each other; their bodies melted together like ice cream on a hot day.

 

 

Before they take the steps down into the subway station a fan stops them to say hello. When she looks between them with a laugh before asking why they both look so disheveled and pointing out how pretty a red Daniel’s lips are stating that she uses the same lip tint, Seongwoo snorts.

 

 

His laughter floats through the station as Daniel takes one flustered look at her, before looking over at one of Seongwoo's ear's that was a bright pinky red from him nibbling on it and his words get choked in his throat..bowing then seconds later they again find themselves running.


End file.
